


Not This Life Miscellany

by Tkeyla



Series: Not This Life [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These snippets and stories are related to the "world" of <i>Not This Life</i>. The first ones are being written in response to the kink bingo card I got from LJ's 1_million_words June Bingo.</p><p>They are written more or less "out of time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Body Piercing

_For the body piercing square on my kink bingo._

 

* * *

 

  
Steve was holding tight to the slats of the headboard as Danny kissed down his stomach, nosing the perfectly formed line of hair that lead to the Steve’s treasure. His cock was hard enough to hammer nails, weeping and ignored as Danny concentrated on exploring every inch of his chest and stomach.  
  
“What do you want for your birthday?” Steve asked breathlessly. He had to distract himself or he would explode all over Danny, denying him the pleasure of sucking Steve dry.  
  
“You have a funny idea of pillow talk,” Danny informed him, looking up at him with a hungry, possessive expression.  
  
“If I don’t think about something besides my cock, it’s going to be all over.”  
  
“I see,” Danny laughed, making Steve’s body hair shuffle in a most delicious way. Danny kissed up Steve’s abs, leaving behind stinging bites. “I want you to get your nipple pierced.”  
  
“Oh,” Steve said, his hips jerking at the idea of it. “Oh.”  
  
“Is that a yes?” Danny teased, biting on Steve’s hard nipple, earning a gasping moan for his efforts.  
  
“Both?” Steve breathed.  
  
“Just this one,” Danny said, licking it before biting it again. “I want to take the ring in my teeth and pull on it.”  
  
“Oh sweet Jesus,” Steve moaned, his whole body shuddering at the idea of it. “Are you?”  
  
“Am I what?” Danny asked, shifting to worry the other nipple, a tiny pink stone like its twin.  
  
“Pierce your nipple?” Steve breathed.  
  
“No. No interest in having mine done. I want to see yours pierced,” Danny said. “I want to watch. I want to see that huge needle go all the way through your pink flesh. I want to watch the ring be threaded through. I want to clean the wound and watch it heal until I can bite the ring and pull on it.”  
  
Steve’s breathing was picking up speed, his hips jerking into the air. As Danny described what he wanted, Steve erupted. Without Danny’s hand or mouth on his cock, Steve came so hard that the world momentarily winked out.  
  
“Well,” Danny said when Steve finally opened his eyes. “I guess that is a yes.”  
  
“Tomorrow. We’re going tomorrow,” Steve whispered.  
  
“My birthday’s not for another week,” Danny laughed.  
  
“Don’t care,” Steve said, his eyes drifting closed as he pulled Danny tight to him. “We’re going tomorrow.”  
  
“All right,” Danny agreed, reaching up to kiss Steve softly. “We’ll go tomorrow. Happy birthday to me.”  
  
“Huh,” Steve grunted, fast asleep. Danny soon followed, a smile still on his lips.  



	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve demonstrates one version of dirty talk, one that works for Danny.

“So,” Danny said as he entered the house. Steve was in the living room, cleaning. Danny wasn’t sure what was left that required dusting but if anyone could find something that needed to be tidied, it was Steve. “Miss Congeniality informs me that my dirty talk is sorely lacking.”  
  
“Huh,” Steve said, continuing to run the dust cloth over the bookshelves with militaristic precision.  
  
“ _Huh_. That’s all you have to say? _Huh_?” Danny demanded.  
  
“You possess many talents which are clear to all those who know you,” Steve told him.   
  
“Oh. This is to imply dirty talk is not among them,” Danny said, his righteous indignation beginning to flare.  
  
“I have no idea,” Steve said. “All I have to do is look at you and I get hard. If you talk at all, it’s an aphrodisiac for me.”  
  
Danny had no choice but to laugh. “Nice backtracking, babe.”  
  
“Not backtracking. It’s true. You are the sexiest person I’ve ever known. I don’t know how I got so lucky,” Steve insisted. “You want to go upstairs and give me a firsthand demonstration of your dirty talk?”  
  
“To what ends? Even without the necessary verbal skills to please Miss World Bitch ’14, we did the deed,” Danny said.  
  
“Huh,” Steve said, knowing it would incite Danny to continue his tirade.  
  
“Stop,” Danny sighed, throwing himself dramatically on the couch. “Can you talk like a sailor?”  
  
“Yep,” Steve said, sitting down next to him. “I’m available to provide instruction. You’re so smart it won’t take long for you to learn from the master.”  
  
“The master, huh?” Danny said, looking into Steve’s eyes filled with laughter. He had no choice but to smile in response. “If I make you dinner, will you provide me these instructions?”  
  
“I already made dinner. Because if anyone deserves to have their dinner prepared, it’s you,” Steve said, kissing him.  
  
“What’d you make me?”  
  
“Happy,” Steve predicted, Danny laughing in agreement. “I also made the world’s biggest and best chef salad.”  
  
“With bacon and boiled eggs?”  
  
“Bacon, boiled eggs, and _no_ cabbage,” Steve said to Danny’s delight. “I bought extra green olives, just for you. You deserve as many olives as you want and I’d happily get them for you any time.”  
  
“Homemade Ranch dressing?” Danny asked hopefully.  
  
“It’s your favorite. How could I not make it for you?” Steve agreed. “Guess what’s for dessert.”  
  
“You?” Danny said, happy with that option.  
  
“Nope,” Steve said. “I mixed up a batch of chocolate chip cookie dough. When you’re ready, I’ll bake them and you can eat them hot. Just like you – hot, scorching.”  
  
“Did you wreck my car? Take all my money? You didn’t burn down the house,” Danny said, still suspicious.  
  
“You drove your car,” Steve reminded him. “Your money is right where you left it. I didn’t do anything. I made you the dinner I know you like. Like I like you.”  
  
“You are very good to me,” Danny decided. “And you look damn sexy doing it.”  
  
“You say the sweetest things when I make you food,” Steve said. “Have you tried focusing your pillow talk exclusively on her?”  
  
“Mmm…” Danny said, considering it. “I think so? But she talks more than I do.”  
  
“That’s hard to imagine,” Steve said with a laugh. “Although the sound of your voice makes me happier than the sound of the ocean.”  
  
“I see what you’re doing,” Danny said, his smile wrinkling the corners of his eyes.  
  
“What is that I’m doing?” Steve asked, leaning closer to kiss him.  
  
“Demonstrating your version of dirty talk.”  
  
“Yep. It doesn’t have to be filthy to be a turn-on. Which of course you know,” Steve said.  
  
Danny sighed in contentment. “I’m so glad I decided to keep you.”  
  
“No returns and no refunds,” Steve laughed. “Come and eat. I’ll make you iced coffee if you want. Because my only desire right now is to please you in every way.”  
  
“You already do,” Danny assured him, going with him to eat the huge, delicious salad. Who needs dirty talk when you have homemade Ranch dressing and as many green olives as you can eat?


	3. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Blindfold square on my kink bingo card. 
> 
> A blindfold, sex. That's about it.

“Here,” Steve said, extending his hand toward Danny. He was holding one of Danny’s old ties that dated to his pre-Steve time on the islands. Steve had tried to get rid of most of them when Danny moved in but Danny said they all represented memories – good and bad -  and he wasn’t throwing them away. The one Steve was holding, the one with wide blue and yellow strips, wasn’t one of Danny’s favorites and he had told Steve to get rid of it. Instead, Steve hid it on the top self of their closet, making plans inside his head for that particular neckware.  
  
“Are we going somewhere?” Danny asked, looking up from his computer to eye the tie then gaze up at Steve in curiosity.  
  
“No,” Steve said, his hand still extended toward Danny, the tie draped over it.  
  
“Then why do I need a tie?” Danny asked, taking it from him.  
  
“Tie it around your eyes,” Steve said, the unyielding expression on his face showing some cracks. Danny definitely saw the familiar lust manifesting itself in Steve’s eyes and in his body.  
  
“Why would I do that?” Danny asked. “Are you planning to take us somewhere and don’t want me bitching about your driving?”  
  
Steve frowned at him.  
  
“What? What’s with the frowny face?” Danny teased.   
  
“Tie it around your eyes,” Steve repeated.  
  
“Why?” Danny countered. Never mind that he had every intention of doing as Steve asked. Didn’t matter what Steve had in mind, Danny was game to try. But he couldn’t help pushing some of Steve’s control-freak buttons whenever he was given the chance. And this was a prime example.  
  
Steve sighed, all put-upon and impatient. He took the tie back, carefully placing it over Danny’s eyes before knotting it on the side of his head. “Is that too tight?”  
  
“No,” Danny said, reaching out a hand to encounter Steve’s firm, reassuring stomach. “What now?”  
  
“Come,” Steve said, taking Danny’s hand and waiting for him to stand. “We’re going upstairs.”  
  
“Yay us,” Danny said, his free hand on the railing as they made their slow way up the steps.   
  
“All right,” Steve said when they came to a stop, his voice low and seductive. “Our bed is four paces ahead, one pace to your left.”  
  
Danny nodded, walking directly over to it. When his knees collided, he stood and waited. Steve would tell him what was next.  
  
“Excellent work,” Steve said right into his ear. He reached around, unbuttoning Danny’s shirt while placing tiny kisses on Danny’s neck.   
  
“Are you getting naked too?” Danny asked. He was breathless from the kisses and the anticipation and the nearness of Steve.  
  
“You’re going to undress me,” Steve said, turning Danny until they were face to face. “As soon as I’m done.”  
  
“Not that I mind,” Danny said, one steadying hand on Steve’s broad shoulder as he unfastened and lowered Danny’s jeans. “But what’s with the blindfold?”  
  
“I want to try it but I wanted to see how you would fare first,” Steve said, kissing Danny’s legs as he helped Danny step free of his jeans.  
  
“I’m your guinea pig,” Danny said.  
  
“If you’re good with doing it, we’ll try it the other way next time.”  
  
“You’re worried about flashbacks,” Danny said, reaching for the bottom edge of Steve’s polo shirt. He didn’t need to see to remove it, the actions delightfully familiar and nearly automatic. But that would imply a certain amount of indifference and Danny could never be indifferent about undressing Steve or having Steve or… _Steve_.  
  
“Stop thinking so much,” Steve ordered in the same quietly commanding tone.  
  
“I’ll try,” Danny said as he opened Steve’s jeans. He began to lower them but couldn’t resist the chance to reach inside to grasp Steve’s firm erection. “I like the feel of this.”  
  
“I know you do,” Steve said, kissing Danny’s smiling lips. “As soon as you get my pants off, you’ll get to feel more of it.”  
  
“Mmm…” Danny hummed in appreciation. “Are you wearing shoes? I didn’t check.”  
  
“Not any longer.”  
  
Steve was shifting beneath Danny’s hands, never breaking contact. When Danny had his jeans all the way to the floor, he could feel Steve step out of them.  
  
“Just leave them,” Steve said down to him. “I’ll deal with them.”  
  
Danny shook his head, picking them up and expertly folding them. “I’ve washed and folded enough of your jeans to be able to do it.”  
  
“So I see,” Steve said, a hint of laughter in his voice. “Sit on the bed and then move back until your head is on the pillow.”  
  
Danny felt for the edge of the bed before sitting down on it. He moved away from Steve until the pillow was directly behind him. When he realized he was too close to the headboard, he scooted a little forward in order to lay flat. Once settled, he relaxed into the bed and pillow, listening to Steve move around the bedroom as he tried to ignore his growing arousal. Surely Steve was just as hard.  
  
“Hands over your head,” Steve ordered, the bed shifting as he sat next to Danny. Danny obeyed, grasping the slats of the headboard. He knew to expect it when Steve used a second tie to wrap around his wrists and presumably the slats. “Is that too tight?”  
  
Danny shook his head, shifting his hips involuntarily. The longer Steve took, the harder Danny got. He could feel his own pre-cum dripping onto his stomach and wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last.  
  
“I see you need me,” Steve teased, dipping one finger into the tiny pool nestled in Danny’s body hair.  
  
“Guuhhnn….”  
  
“That’s not much of an answer,” Steve said, surprising Danny with a kiss. No other part of Steve’s body was in contact and Danny could barely stand the distance between them.  
  
“Please,” Danny whispered.  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Please get on with it. Whatever you are going to get on with, start getting on it.”  
  
Steve laughed softly, leaning closer to lick one of Danny’s firm nipples, the flesh around it puckering in reaction. “I like you like this, with your muddled brain and your scrambled words.”  
  
“You make me muddled,” Danny whispered. “And crazy.”  
  
“Yep,” Steve agreed, one finger running down the underneath of Danny’s arm where it was white from lack of exposure and soft from lack of abuse.  
  
“Stop, please,” Danny pleaded.  
  
Steve laughed, kissing him again. “So impatient.”  
  
“Not impatient. Needy,” Danny said, shifting his hips to provide additional proof which Steve didn’t really need.  
  
“How does it feel, not being able to see me?” Steve asked, kissing Danny’s neck and licking in the hollow between his collarbones.  
  
“Mmm… I don’t mind,” Danny said as he considered it. “I want to touch you. That’s harder than not seeing you.”  
  
“Hmm…” Steve hummed in reply. “You don’t mind do you? Being tied?”  
  
“Isn’t it a little late to ask me that now?” Danny said, laughter in his voice.  
  
“I suppose,” Steve said, biting Danny’s hard nipple, turning his laugh into a gasp. “But it’s not like you to keep quiet if you object to something.”  
  
“There is that,” Danny admitted, trying desperately to keep track of the conversation. The buzz of arousal was making it hard to think of anything but how much he needed Steve. “You could touch me.”  
  
“I am touching you,” Steve said, kissing Danny’s stomach in proof.  
  
“You know what I mean,” Danny said, hoping he didn’t sound wheedling. Not that he wasn’t above begging but that was shaded different than wheedling. “I’m going to bust if you don’t touch me soon.”  
  
“I am considering doing something about this,” Steve said, one finger touching the tip of Danny’s wet erection. “But I think I like you needy and desperate.”  
  
“Please, babe, please. I’m both of those,” Danny said.  
  
“Maybe next time I’ll gag you too,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss the inside of Danny’s sturdy thighs. Danny’s shifting was growing more desperate which Steve attributed both to his words and his actions. Danny’s thighs were one of his most potent erogenous zones, so much so that there were times when Steve only had to stare at them to get Danny hard. Kissing them was enough to make Danny crazy.  
  
“I swear, Steven, if you don’t…I’ll… please… come on…”  
  
Steve laughed again, kissing and licking Danny’s thighs, Danny’s words becoming more and more fractured the longer Steve ignored his rock hard erection.  
  
“Please,” Danny said, his voice nearly a sob. He had stopped fidgeting, his feet still, his breathing coming in snatches. “Please.”  
  
“Shh…shh…” Steve soothed, caressing Danny’s stomach. “I’m sorry babe. I should have done this sooner.”  
  
Danny lay still, trying to understand what was happening, the sounds and slight movements fighting upstream against the arousal. He almost sobbed in relief when he felt Steve’s knees press against his sides. That meant Steve was kneeling over him and soon _God please let it be soon_ Steve would allow Danny’s hard cock to enter his body.  
  
Danny gasped which turned into a moan when Steve lowered himself, precum and lubricant easing his entry. “Oh babe,” Danny whispered when he’d collected enough words to say them.  
  
“You are so beautiful like this,” Steve said, raising and lowering himself over Danny’s body, enjoying the penetration. “Your hair looks like it was caught up in a tornado. Your face is six shades of red. I think you may claw through your tie at the rate you’re going.”  
  
Danny’s only response was a groan from his core as he lifted his hips to try and stay encased in the warmth that thrilled him like no other had.  
  
“Do you want me to release your hands?” Steve asked, his hands busy touching every part of Danny’s writhing body.  
  
“Uhnn…” Danny grunted. He didn’t care. He had Steve. That’s all he needed. Everything else was superfluous.  
  
“Only you could use superfluous while on the edge of an orgasm,” Steve laughed.  
  
“Said it out loud?” Danny managed to ask.  
  
“Bits and pieces. Not whole sentences. But I knew what you meant,” Steve assured him, his voice showing some strain from the nearness of his orgasm.  
  
“Please,” Danny whispered again.  
  
“Please what babe?” Steve asked, leaning down to capture Danny’s mouth with his own. He took what little breath Danny had left, melting his brain completely and releasing the pent up arousal. “Uhnn…” Steve groaned to feel Danny’s orgasm. It sent him over the edge to join Danny in oblivion.  
  
“Steve,” Danny was whispering when Steve came back to himself. “Babe, my hands are asleep.”  
  
“Sorry,” Steve slurred, reaching up and with one tug, releasing Danny’s hands. “Meant to…before.”  
  
“Okay,” Danny said, shaking out his hands so he could pet Steve where he was laying on top of him. “It’s fine.”  
  
“Take off blindfold?” Steve asked, barely awake.  
  
“I did,” Danny confirmed. “Go to sleep.”  
  
“You too,” Steve returned, finding he had no choice but to do as Danny suggested.  



	4. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the rimming square on my kink bingo card.
> 
> Apparently, I'm not actually capable of writing _kink._ Huh. Who knew?

“How do you feel about rhyming?” Danny asked. He was studying the legal pad that contained their plans for the wedding. They were getting married in just under three weeks and they had yet to decide about vows. Steve had said using the traditional vows was fine but Danny thought their wedding should be _them._  
  
“It’s fine,” Steve said from where his head was in the fridge, looking for the tomatoes he’d bought yesterday. “I don’t enjoy it as much as some people do but I don’t especially object. Is that what you want?” Steve asked, emerging with two plump, luscious tomatoes for their lunch.  
  
“It’s not what I want, babe. It’s what _we_ want,” Danny reminded him.  
  
“I can compromise. Do you want it now, before lunch?” Steve asked, putting the tomatoes down to focus completely on Danny.  
  
Danny could see that Steve had become aroused while they had been talking. “Did the tomatoes do this to you?” Danny asked, pointing with his ink pen at the noticeable bulge in Steve’s pants.  
  
“Tomatoes?” Steve repeated, taking a step closer to Danny.  
  
“Is that what made you hard?” Danny asked, reaching out to caress him through his worn jeans.  
  
“No, you did that. When you asked about rimming,” Steve explained, grinding his hips into Danny’s, feeling his answering arousal.  
  
“Rimming?” Danny said in question, looking up at Steve in a haze of need and confusion.  
  
“You asked me how I felt about rimming,” Steve said, confused by Danny’s confusion.  
  
“I said _rhyming,_ babe. Not rimming. I wanted to know if you thought our vows should _rhyme_ ,” Danny said with a laugh.  
  
“Oh. Does that mean you don’t want to have sex with me?” Steve asked with a saucy wink.  
  
“Of course I want to have sex with you. I always want to have sex with you,” Danny said, reaching up for a kiss.  
  
“Will that include rimming?” Steve asked, kissing him before he could answer.  
  
“Not this time,” Danny decided, taking Steve by the hand to drag him upstairs. “It won’t include rhyming either.”  
  
“Either way,” Steve said, making Danny join in his laughter.


	5. Pool Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the _pool sex_ square on my kink bingo card.
> 
> They have sex in the pool. You’re surprised, aren’t you?

Club Four-Four-Five had been open for a month, Steve and Danny agreeing that there was more work involved than they would ever be able to catch up on. They had no regrets about opening the Club, and their employees were the best they could have hoped to have. But still – they had worked until sunrise more nights than not.   
  
It was 5:00 in the morning when Steve finally shut down his computer. “Come on,” he said, holding out one hand to Danny.  
  
“What?” Danny said, looking up at him with bleary eyes. “I’m not done.”  
  
“I don’t care,” Steve informed him. “We are quitting for the night…morning…whatever. I’m tired. You’re tired. We went past productive an hour ago.”  
  
“Uhn,” Danny said, rubbing his face to try and erase some of the fatigue. “Yeah. As much as it pains me to say it, you’re probably right.”   
  
“Come on,” Steve repeated, his hand still extended.   
  
“Yeah,” Danny said, taking his hand and leaving their office together. “Wait. Where are you going?” he asked when Steve didn’t turn toward the front entrance where the Ferrari was parked.  
  
“To the pool,” Steve said like it was obvious.  
  
“The pool,” Danny repeated, his realization of what Steve was suggesting reflected in his voice.  
  
“Yep,” Steve said, opening the door to the deck. He turned to unbutton Danny’s shirt before pulling it off of him.  
  
“We don’t have a lifeguard,” Danny pointed out. But the protest was half-hearted at best.  
  
“Babe,” Steve laughed, reaching out to open Danny’s pants.  
  
“Oh right. Navy SEAL,” Danny agreed, pulling Steve’s shirt up and off, enjoying seeing all that tanned flesh glowing from the low lights left on in the Club, and the illumination smiling down at them from the full moon.  
  
“Yep,” Steve said, helping Danny step out of his shoes. “We’ve wanted to go skinning dipping since the pool was finished. We have tomorrow off. Tonight is perfect.”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny sighed, pulling Steve’s pants down so he could free himself from them. “Beautiful.”  
  
“Not as beautiful as you,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss him before he could respond.  
  
“Will you dive in so I can watch?” Danny requested, looking up at Steve with more than a gleam of admiration.  
  
Steve laughed before executing a perfect dive off the edge of the deck. They’d made sure the pool was deep enough to make it safe, knowing it was going to happen so it was better not to fight it.  
  
Danny followed him in, not quite so graceful or elegant. But it didn’t matter, especially with Steve waiting for him. “Have you done in a pool?” Danny whispered when Steve wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“Yep. You?” Steve asked, kissing the answer out of his mouth.   
  
“The ocean but never a pool,” Danny said, wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips. “Can we have real sex? Or…you know… hands only?”  
  
“Well,” Steve said, kissing Danny’s neck as he considered his answer. “We can try _real sex_ as you so eloquently put it.”  
  
“What would you call it, Mr. Smarty Pants?” Danny asked, no heat in his words.  
  
“I’m not wearing pants,” Steve reminded him with a laugh. “Making love. The downside to pool sex is the water tests that Palakiko will be doing in the morning.”  
  
“Ahh…” Danny said. “An unidentified foreign protein could be detected.”  
  
“Could be,” Steve said. “Given ejaculate to water ratio, most of it should dissipate by 10 o’clock.”  
  
“You know I love it when you talk nerdy,” Danny said, proving it be poking Steve in the stomach with his erection.   
  
“That’s why I do it,” Steve said, reaching for Danny’s erection to demonstrate how much he approved. “We don’t have anything for lube.”  
  
“No we don’t,” Danny agreed, quickly losing track of the conversation. Steve’s hands were making it hard to think about anything except Steve’s hands.  
  
“Do you have any idea what I just said?” Steve teased, caressing him in the way he knew drove Danny the most crazy.  
  
“Mmm… lube. Don’t got any.”  
  
Steve laughed at that, kissing Danny so he didn’t have to try and make any more sensible sentences.   
  
Danny used his free hand to point to his left, to the edge of the pool that seemed to drop off into infinity. Steve understood, taking him to the side so they had an unobstructed view of the dark trees surrounding their property and the mountains beyond.   
  
“Oh…” Danny moaned, trying to look down between their bodies. The underwater lights provided just enough illumination for him to watch the motions of Steve’s hand. The water enveloped their bodies, holding and nurturing them. It felt right and true. “Uhn…” Danny grunted, surprised by the contractions of pleasure coursing through his body. He was only vaguely aware of Steve’s triumphant laughter, and was very aware of all the skin-to-skin contact as Steve held him.   
  
“Nice,” Steve whispered, kissing his face and neck as Danny tried to come down from the orbit Steve had launched him in.  
  
“More than nice,” Danny was finally able to whisper. “You are extremely talented.”  
  
“Yep,” Steve agreed with another kiss. “You going to be able to do something about this?” Steve asked, wrapping Danny’s hand around his hard need.  
  
“Soon,” Danny promised, indulging in the luxury of being held by Steve.  
  
“’Kay,” Steve said, content to gaze at him as he waited.  
  
“Stop staring at me,” Danny requested without opening his eyes to confirm his suspicions.  
  
“Nope,” Steve said.  
  
“Okay,” Danny conceded. “Hoist yourself up on the deck.”  
  
“Over here?” Steve asked as he maneuvered them to the wooden section.  
  
“Right here,” Danny agreed, holding onto the edge of the pool as Steve lifted himself up and out of the water. “Perfect,” Danny said.   
  
“Are you going take care of it or just look at it?” Steve asked, staring down at him.  
  
“Mmm…” Danny said, pretending to consider it.   
  
“You have to the count of three or I’m doing it myself,” Steve warned.  
  
“Nope,” Danny said, slapping away his intruding hand. “This is all mine.”  
  
“All yours,” Steve agreed, leaning back on his hands when Danny finally reached for him. Steve gasped softly, Danny’s hand warm in contrast to Steve’s cooler skin, not that he minded. He especially didn’t mind when Danny hoisted himself up enough to bury his face between Steve’s hard thighs. Danny’s mouth on his erection was everything…the only thing… the most perfect feeling ever. “Ohhhh…” Steve moaned, laying down on the deck. Danny was sucking his brains and his strength out through his cock and he was reduced to a puddle of contentment. “Oh babe.”  
  
“Mmm…” Danny hummed around him, licking, exploring, sucking for all he was worth.   
  
When Steve erupted, Danny took it all in, swallowing as fast as he could, not wanting to waste a drop. Steve finally batted at his head, needing a respite from the sensations Danny was stirring.  
  
“Sorry,” Danny said, kissing him one last time before lifting himself out of the pool to lay next to Steve. “That was pretty great.”  
  
“Too much chlorine?” Steve asked, not opening his eyes.  
  
“A little,” Danny decided. “Really thirsty now.”  
  
“I can imagine,” Steve said, lolling his head to look at Danny. “Don’t fall asleep.”  
  
“I’m not,” Danny claimed. But it was so pleasant laying here under the stars next to his love, it would be easy to let sleep take hold.  
  
“Come on, Danno. We need to get dressed and go home,” Steve said, sitting and patting Danny’s thigh.  
  
“Right,” Danny agreed, sitting up with a yawn. “You have the best ideas. I’m glad I’m marrying you so I get the benefit of them permanently.”  
  
“Me too,” Steve said, frowning briefly as he wondered if that actually made sense. Deciding it didn’t matter, he stood and helped Danny up. They dressed and followed to deck to the front, leaving in the Ferrari just as the sun peeked over the horizon.  



	6. Accidental Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono watches them. Written for the Accidental Voyeurism square.

Kono parked her car right behind the Ferrari, pausing as always to admire its sleek lines. _Maybe,_ she thought, _just maybe one day I’ll have one of my own._ She shook herself from her daydream and mounted the steps to go into the Club.  
  
It had become her habit to arrive before the sun was up. She could get a tremendous amount of work done when the Club was quiet. She generally spent two hours working, leaving for a couple hours after the sun was up, and returning by 10:00 to make sure everything was ship-shape in order to start their day.  
  
And she wasn’t surprised that the Ferrari was still there. Steve and Danny had worked through the night almost every day since the Club officially opened.  
  
“Steve? Danny?” she called as she went toward the kitchen. “Are you down here?” It wasn’t especially surprising when she didn’t get an answer. It was possible they’d gone to sleep in their office or crashed in one of the guest rooms.  
  
A movement outside the tall windows overlooking the deck caught her attention and she stopped, allowing her vision to adjust to the dimmer light. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that Steve and Danny were in the pool. From their actions and their closeness, there was no doubt about what they were doing.  
  
Her conscience informed her in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Chin that what she was doing was a violation of their privacy, not to mention out-and-out rude. Her nosey side, the one that often wondered what Steve and Danny looked like sweaty and entangled, held her feet firmly in place. Her position inside the house, behind one of the sections of wall, would make it virtually impossible for them to see her.  
  
She bit her lip as she watched Danny caught in the throes of his climax. It was one of the most beautiful, erotic sights she had ever witnessed. His head back, his eyes closed, the moonlight bouncing off his broad shoulders and gleaming hair, he was a wet dream come to life. And Steve looked like a Greek god, holding Danny and watching him as though he had to stop himself from devouring him. Kono could see the love on Steve’s expression shining like a beacon.  
  
When Steve carried Danny closer to the wooden deck, her instinct was to look away, to retreat to the kitchen so she was no longer an invisible spy to their acts of love. But her feet refused to move. She was mesmerized by Steve’s muscles as he lifted himself out of the pool, the water slowly running down his sculpted body as though it was reluctant to leave him. She could understand that feeling.  
  
The dampness she had felt between her thighs increased tenfold when Danny’s head disappeared between Steve’s hard, spread thighs. Her fingernails were biting into her palms in effort not to gasp out loud, possibly revealing her presence. She also needed to keep her hands in fists or they were going to be down the front of her jeans and she knew that was a monumentally bad idea.  
  
She had never wanted to have sex with either of her bosses. Of course she had eyes – she saw that they were both beyond beautiful, into the realm of the unreal. But at that moment, when she was witness to what they looked like together, she wanted them, as she had never wanted anything in her life. She wanted to have them separately and together, worshipping her the way they worshipped each other. To have that much loving devotion focused on you had to be a dizzying experience, and she craved to know how it felt. Even if there was a chance in hell that they would ever invite her into their bed, it wouldn’t be the same. The three of them could have sex but it wouldn’t be sharing the love and reverence she saw binding them. That’s what she wanted and mourned the possibility that would it never be hers.  
  
The moment Steve came, leaning back on his hands, his eyes closed at the intensity of the sensations created for him by Danny, Kono spontaneously climaxed. Her body oozed down the wall behind her as she panted for air. She had to make it to the kitchen before they stepped inside the house and discovered what she had done. They would fire her, she was sure of it. _She_ would fire her. Maybe she should quit.  
  
That thought was a splash of icy water. No – what she had done was wrong but she wasn’t going to throw away the best job she’d ever had over it. They would never know. And they used to be rent-boys. She was sure they’d been paid to put on shows by their clients. That didn’t justify what she had done but it helped her rationalize her decision not to quit because she had spied on them.  
  
With a deep, fortifying breath, she collected herself and went into the kitchen as she had planned, making a pot of coffee. She could still get the work done that had brought her to the Club, and get to the North Shore to catch some waves. One day she might confess to what she had seen but today was not that day.  
  
~0~  
  
As Steve drove them away from the Club, Danny shifted in his seat enough to smile over at him. “Think Kono will admit she watched us?”  
  
Steve shrugged, reaching over for Danny’s hand and entwining their fingers. “Her guilty conscience will make her confess eventually.”  
  
“We should tell her we knew she was there. Make it okay,” Danny suggested.  
  
“Okay. But not right away. We’ll make her suffer a little first,” Steve said with a wicked smile.  
  
“Suffering’s good for the soul,” Danny agreed. “Not as good as you are.”  
  
Steve laughed at that, a laugh filled with love and approval. “I love you too.”  
  
"Yeah, I know." 


	7. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono makes amends even though her forgiveness was a foregone conclusion. Again, I apologize for the lack of kink, or porn, or plot. At any rate, have some words.

Steve and Danny were slumped on their couch, trying to work up enough energy to decide what to do about dinner. They’d been awake for a little over an hour, Steve making some noise about going for a swim. Danny told him if he drowned in his semi-comatose state that he wasn’t to come crying to him.   
  
“Okay,” Steve agreed, leaning his head against the back of the sofa and letting his very heavy eyelids close.  
  
“When can we stop being there every day?” Danny asked, sliding sideways so his head was nestled on Steve’s thigh.  
  
“Not yet,” Steve said, frowning when the doorbell rang. “It’s unlocked,” he called, a little surprised any of their friends would actually use the bell.  
  
The door slowly swung open to allow Kono to enter, pizza and beer held in front of her like a shield. “I’m so sorry,” she said in a rush. “I shouldn’t have done it and if you fire me I’ll totally understand because it was inexcusable and horrible and I still can’t believe it.”  
  
Steve and Danny looked up at her, trying to hide their amusement. “Shouldn’t have done what exactly?” Steve asked, rubbing his mouth with his fist so his smile wouldn’t be obvious. But Kono was so involved in her apology, she barely noticed anything around her.  
  
“Last night,” she said, putting down the pizza and beer so she could free her hands and cover her face with them. “Last night….”  
  
“You said that already, babe,” Danny said as he slowly sat up.  
  
“You were…I shouldn’t have…but I couldn’t stop….God it was so wrong…” She was shaking her head in disbelief at her own misbehavior. “I’m quitting my job. It’s what I deserve.”  
  
“No you aren’t,” Danny corrected.  
  
She spread her fingers enough to peek between them. “Oh. My. Fucking. God,” she said, staring at them. “You knew. You knew I was there.”  
  
“Yep,” Steve agreed, reaching over for a beer and a slice.   
  
“Why didn’t you say something?” Kono demanded.  
  
“Why didn’t you leave?” Danny asked with a laugh.  
  
“Yeah,” she admitted, flopping down into the recliner. “I really am sorry.”  
  
“You don’t need to apologize, babe,” Steve said. “We knew you were there. If we hadn’t wanted you to see, we’d have stopped.”  
  
“You did it on purpose?” Kono asked, wondering if she could be as understanding if the situation were reversed.  
  
“No,” Danny said. “But if you wanted to watch, who were we to stop you?”  
  
“It was so wrong,” Kono said, veering from indignant back to embarrassed.  
  
Danny stood for the kitchen, stopping by the recliner. “Hold out your hands.”  
  
“My hands?” Kono asked, holding them out as directed, palms down. Danny smacked the back of both of them before lifting them to kiss.  
  
“There. Punished and forgiven,” Danny said, kissing the top of her head. “You want some water?”  
  
“No,” Kono said, reaching for one of the beers. “I really am sorry.”  
  
“It’s done, babe,” Steve assured her, giving her a slice. “We are as guilty as you.”  
  
“Not quite,” Kono said. “But I do promise I’ll never do it again.”  
  
Steve shrugged, accepting a plate and some napkins from Danny when he got back. “If we go skinny dipping without locking the door, we deserve to get caught.”  
  
“I have a key. Half of Oahu has a key,” she reminded them.  
  
“When you saw the Ferrari and discovered the door was locked, would you have stayed?” Danny asked.  
  
“No,” she realized. “Okay. You two should make porn. Good God.”  
  
“Along with not watching us, could we not discuss it. Ever again?” Steve requested.  
  
“Are you blushing?” Kono teased, leaning closer.  
  
“He’s surprisingly Puritanical now that he’s not a rent-boy,” Danny claimed.  
  
“That is totally untrue,” Steve protested. “I’ll do it anyway you want but I don’t want to discuss it afterwards.”  
  
“That’s not been my experience,” Danny claimed. “Remember that time with the frosting and the….”  
  
“Yes I remember,” Steve said, interrupting him to Kono’s immense disappointment. “We don’t need to tell all our secrets.”  
  
Danny just laughed and handed him another piece of pizza. Kono took one as well, knowing she was forgiven but vowing silently to never give into that particular temptation again.  
  



	8. In The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the kitchen. For the _In the Kitchen_ bingo square

Once Kono left, Danny took the trash from their impromptu absolution celebration into the kitchen. He knew he should run the dishwasher but it would wait until the next day when their maid came. It’s not like they ever overworked Kealoha so he suppressed his guilt and ignored the beckoning dishwasher.  
  
“Hey, where’d you go?” Steve asked, wondering in and ruffling his hair which was already standing up on end.  
  
“You are so tired,” Danny said in sympathy, reaching up on his toes to kiss him.  
  
“And you aren’t?” Steve responded, leaning against Danny who was leaning up against dishwasher. Apparently the last time it ran, it didn’t finish all its cycles because it started up when their combined weight closed the door.  
  
“Oh,” Danny said at sensation of the vibrations.  
  
“You’re turned on by the dishwasher?” Steve teased, nosing Danny’s tee-shirt collar aside so he could nibble on his neck.  
  
“Don’t you feel it?” Danny asked, his hands full of Steve’s hips. “It’s all…rhythmic…and stuff.”  
  
“Stuff?” Steve repeated, sucking a mark on Danny’s collarbone.  
  
“You are such an animal,” Danny said, not even trying to stop him from placing a matching hickey on his other collarbone.  
  
“Yep,” Steve agreed, squeezing a hand between their bodies to confirm that the combination of the dishwasher and his kisses were having their desired effect. “Looks like you don’t mind.”  
  
“Of course I don’t mind,” Danny said, thrusting himself harder into Steve’s hand. “Tell me you locked the door.”  
  
“Yep,” Steve repeated. “I was planning to jump your bones. Didn’t want any interruptions.”  
  
“Good plan,” Danny said in approval.  
  
“So you’re on board with the bone-jumping?”  
  
“Always,” Danny agreed, pushing down Steve’s running shorts. “Have I ever said no to having my bones jumped?”  
  
“Nope,” Steve agreed, stepping out of his crumpled shorts. “What do you say you lean over the dishwasher? You apparently want to become better acquainted with it.”  
  
“Your sexy talk needs some work,” Danny claimed, stepping out of his shorts when Steve had them down.  
  
“No it doesn’t,” Steve said. “Anyway, I had you from _Hey_.”  
  
“Yes you did,” Danny said as he turned to face the dishwasher. “You ever done it in a kitchen?”  
  
“Yep,” Steve said as he reached for the lube they left in one of the drawers. They generally used this tube on the beach or in the living room. They were both glad it was readily available.  
  
“Where haven’t you done it?” Danny asked.  
  
“Mmm…the White House. Dagobah…”  
  
“Sex you have had, in many places,” Danny said, making Steve laugh.  
  
“Uhmmm…yes,” Steve agreed in his best Yoda imitation.  
  
Danny would have laughed and called him a complete goof but when Steve’s slick fingers slid into Danny’s body, all other thoughts fled. Only _oh yes…more…please_ were left.  
  
“I take your silence signals approval,” Steve teased, nipping Danny’s shoulder through his shirt.  
  
“Shut up and get on with it,” Danny demanded, thrusting his hips back in need.  
  
“ _Shut up and get on with it_ he says. That’s some gratitude,” Steve grumbled. But Danny couldn’t form an appropriately witty comeback when Steve gave him what he wanted and entered him with a quick, hard thrust.  
  
“Uhnn…” Danny grunted in pure pleasure. The dishwasher in front of him was pulsating against his hard cock while Steve pulsated into him. The double sensations were a guarantee he wasn’t going to last and he tried to warn Steve. But he lost all his words, exploding onto the cabinet.  
  
“Mmm…” Steve moaned, thrusting two hard times before following Danny into brain-numbing climax. He collapsed over Danny, hoping he wasn’t completely squishing him.  
  
“I’m hot but not squished,” Danny managed to say when he’d collected enough air.  
  
“Did I say that out loud?” Steve asked.  
  
“No but I can hear you worrying. It’s what you do.”  
  
“Mmm…I can neither confirm nor deny.”  
  
“Get off me please. We’ve got to clean this up before it dries. We don’t need Kealoha to know what we’ve done.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve had to agree, reaching down to pull up Danny’s shorts. “He’ll have to buy the porn just like everybody else.”  
  
“Buy the porn. You’ve completely gone around the bend.”  
  
“Maybe. If I did, it’s your fault,” Steve claimed, kissing him to prove there were no hard feelings.  
  



	9. Gloves (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely no porn. Talk of Dr. Seuss which precludes any discussion of porn.
> 
> And this is it. The final square on my bingo card. I apologize (again) for the spamming that occurred from posting all of these today. But I was determined to get them written and posted in 2014. And I have!
> 
> Happy New Year to One and All!!!

“Have you ever done in a box? With a fox? On a train? In the rain?” Danny asked as they made their weary way upstairs.  
  
“What? What the hell are you talking about?” Steve asked, wondering if Danny had thumped his head on the dishwasher and he’d failed to notice.  
  
“Oh right. You didn’t have a normal childhood,” Danny said. “You don’t know the wonders that are Dr. Seuss books.”  
  
“Dr. Seuss,” Steve repeated. “Is he like Dr. Spock?”  
  
“No you goof. He’s a writer. _How the Grinch Stole Christmas, One Fish Two Fish.”_  
  
“Does he have one fish or two?” Steve asked as he trailed behind Danny into their bedroom.  
  
Danny shook his head, turning to look up at Steve with nearly palatable fondness. “Babe.”  
  
Steve shrugged, leaning down to kiss Danny quickly. “Is this part of your rhyming that I heard as rimming?”  
  
“No,” Danny laughed. “They are silly, fabulous children’s books.”  
  
“Oh,” Steve said, overcome with a momentary sadness. “Did you read them to Grace?”  
  
“I did,” Danny said with a smile at the memory. “You don’t have to avoid mentioning her. She’s still alive in my heart.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “What else did Dr. Seuss say?”  
  
“Mmm…I’m sure he’d say you are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Doubt it,” Steve said as they stripped out of their clothes.  
  
“Yes he would,” Danny said touching him. “You’re cute here and there. You’re cute everywhere.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“With a glove and in love. Completely bare or…wearing hair.”  
  
“Wearing hair?” Steve laughed.  
  
“Yeah, that doesn’t really work,” Danny admitted. “I realized I didn’t have a rhyme after I’d already committed.”  
  
“Abort, abort,” Steve chanted.  
  
“I love you tired and I love you wired. I like you dirty and I like you flirty. _And what would you do if you met a jibboo?”_  
  
“I’d have to ask you what it is since I have no idea,” Steve laughed.  
  
“I don’t either. That’s one of the best things about Dr. Seuss.”  
  
“Sounds like he was a very smart man,” Steve said as they crawled into bed.  
  
“Yep. _How did it get so late so soon? /Its night before its afternoon. /December is here before its June. /My goodness how the time has flewn. /How did it get so late so soon?”_  
  
Steve really laughed at him  
Love filling his heart to the brim.  
Danny smiled at his laugh  
Wishing to save it in a carafe.  
Sleep finally won out  
Both dreaming, no doubt  
Of the love they had found  
And their hearts that it bound.  
  



End file.
